The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a power supply unit (PSU) switching.
Existing main rail power supplies for electronic devices suffer from poor efficiency at low load levels such as those experienced when an electronic device is placed into a low power state, sometimes referred to as a sleep state or a standby state. For example, some main rail power supplies operate at efficiency levels of 20%-30% at 1%-3% DC load levels. By contrast, standby rails are commonly designed for low load conditions and operate at relatively high efficiency in low load conditions. Accordingly, power supply architectures which enable the use of standby rails to provide power to an electronic device operating in a low load level state may find utility.